1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric distribution panel to be implemented in a location where electrical service is needed on a temporary basis, so as to provide conveniently accessible electrical current in varied phases and at varied output amperages without requiring complex, heavy and/or malfunction susceptible wiring, and so as to provide immediate adaptability to meet a wide range of specific needs of a particular usage location.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a variety of industries it is often necessary for a temporary source of electricity to be disposed at a remote location. Furthermore, such a requirement is particularly the case when a large facility, such as a convention hall, is compartmentalized into a variety of individual areas, such as meeting rooms or display booths at a trade show or convention. In these environments, electric current is generally available at only a few specific, centralized locations and must be tapped in order to provide a large number of temporary current stations at each use location. Moreover, each current station will generally be required to supply power to a large variety of electrical items, such as computers, cash registers, display machinery, and the like, and must therefore be capable of meeting the demand with precision.
Presently in the industry, when such current stations are required, conventional electric/circuit breaker boxes are employed and connected to the current source. These electric boxes, however, are often quite large and heavy, as they are designed for permanent installation. As such, conventional electric boxes cannot generally be mounted in temporary usage locations which employ weak partitions or/and which have very limited floor or wall space that must remain uncluttered or used for another purpose. For example, in a normal trade show environment, temporary partitions are set up between booths, and adjacent booths often share a common wall/partition. Furthermore, space in the large conventional halls is sold at a high premium, with every added meter often costing extra to the user. Accordingly, large, conventional circuit boxes are not aesthetically or physically practical to use and install.
Moreover, conventional electric boxes have generally fixed electrical supply configurations such that it is substantially difficult to accommodate variations in the current needs at a particular current station. For example, it may be the case that at a particular current station different items require current in different phases from one another. Alternatively, it may be the case that current at different amperages must be provided to various items connected to the same current station. As such, it is often the case that conventional electric boxes must be "rigged" in complex or unsafe manners, such as through other electric boxes or adaptation devices, in order to accommodate the precise current needs at that current station. Of course, such modifications may not only be hazardous, but also increase the space and clutter of the current supply assembly. Indeed, it is noted that even at some usage locations where small in ground compartments are provided for utility reasons, conventional electric boxes will generally not fit, and because most installers faced with the problem of unique and varied current needs often turn to multiple box and/or larger, more complex systems in an attempt to meet at least some of the needs of the user, conventionally available and utilized systems are not practical.
Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to provide an electric distribution panel which is able to safely and effectively accommodate current from a single current source, and provide a plurality of varied outputs. Such an electric distribution panel should be structured to be effectively and easily installed at a temporary location, such as on temporary partitions, and should be easily adaptable so as to meet the particular needs of the current station in a safe manner.